


Everytime he blinked

by draconianApathy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Past Character Death, actually all the dialogue pf, dialogue in italics is from the I am under house arrest stream, the warning is for Ghostbur basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconianApathy/pseuds/draconianApathy
Summary: Wilbur’s eyes had looked up at him, fierce, dark, with a glint of a somewhat burgundy madness that had seeped into his heart.Phil had closed his own again, just for a millisecond, just so he could rest them, so they could stop burning. Yet, in the blackness of the nothing behind his eyelids, he could still see Wilbur’s eyes widening.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Everytime he blinked

_« Good thing about it is though, is that I can’t die! If you stab me I just come back- oh, sorry, stab me again, I just come back and I’m fine! You know? »_

_« That’s right you do remember that, don’t you? »_

_« Yeah, it was a good memory! »_

_« Really? »_

_« Yeah, cause you finally put an end to Alivebur. And everyone didn’t like him. But from what I’ve seen he- he- he sort of had the longest era of peace in L’manburg. »_

_« Yeah, kinda went down a … different path unfortunately. »_

_« Yeah … cause of Eret. »_

Everytime he blinked.

It had happened only as he conversed with Wilbur, where he could see his skin still lively, his form of a less transparent shade, solid as all living beings.

Wilbur’s eyes had looked up at him, fierce, dark, with a glint of a somewhat burgundy madness that had seeped into his heart.

Phil had closed his own again, just for a millisecond, just so he could rest them, so they could stop burning. Yet, in the blackness of the nothing behind his eyelids, he could still see Wilbur’s eyes widening.

He had been shouting at Phil, begging to strike one last absolute final blow that would’ve ended everyone’s affliction.

There had been a wet swift sound, the way his sword cut through his skin.

Phil flinched imperceptibly as the image of a ghost presented in front of himself again; the one he had murdered.

It also happened everytime they hugged: Phil would try to squeeze him tight, only finding his own arms against his chest.

He would close his eyes again and shut the world out, indulge in his thoughts and see Wilbur’s soft smirk, mouth half-open, irises seemingly smaller from the shock of the blow, soon to be covered by the slow movement of his eyelids.

Phil had held him back then too, which was why, frowning and trembling, he tried to keep his son closer to him for just a second longer.

Before he had fallen to his knees, then the floor, the clang of the sword’s blade echoing though the walls.

His lifeless corpse plagued his mind.

Everytime he blinked.

« I need to know what happened to him. » Phil declared, unaware that Wilbur, the ghost of what was left of him, had been changing topics for quite a while, now talking about Tommy.

Completely misunderstanding, he placed a hand, the ghost of a hand, on his shoulder.

« Just distract yourself, Phil. » Wilbur’s sweet unfamiliar voice pierced through his thoughts. « That’s how I deal with the scary sad stuff, Phil. » he lent _some blue_ to him.

Phil took it and couldn’t help but stare, letting the sadness be absorbed away though the grief remained attached to his heartstrings in a feverish manner.

_What happened to him?_


End file.
